


Off Kilter

by CindyRyan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angst, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Alternate universe. Set after 2x5 13.1. While on assignment in Paris an artifact whammies Myka and Pete. They wake up in bed together and weeks later Myka discovers she's pregnant.
Relationships: Myka Bering & Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering/Pete Lattimer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: alternate universe/storyline  
notes: Yes I know Univille doesn't have a hospital but for this story it does :)

It was pure instinct that enabled Agent Pete Lattimer to catch his partner as she fell. One moment Myka Bering had been walking next to him out of the warehouse office and the next she swayed.

“Myka!”Pete exclaimed part surprise part concern.

“She probably just fainted.”Artie said moving towards them.

“Myka doesn’t faint.”Pete replied almost automatically.

“Everyone faints.”Claudia Donovan muttered.

Pete eased his partner onto the floor. She was white as a ghost. Her dark hair stark against her pale skin. Pete searched for her vitals. Her breathing was good but Myka’s pulse was thready.

“I’m taking her to the hospital.”Pete stated as he stood and scooped Myka into his arms.”Her pulse is thready.”

“Oh no.”Claudia commented.

Pete turned and hurried out the door. He hadn’t had a vibe when Myka had fallen. He didn’t have one now. Myka didn’t stir as Pete placed her on the back seat. He checked her pulse again and bit back a curse.

“Hang in there.”Pete whispered as he slammed the door and got into the driver’s seat.

*****

As he paced the waiting room Pete thought of the last few days. Myka had seemed tired but that wasn’t unusual. She’d been sick one day but she thought it’d been something she’d eaten. Myka had a headache the week before after coming back from a flight to Boston.  
Pete ran a hand through his dark hair. Artie and Claudia sat on the sofa having arrived shortly after Pete. That had been forty minutes ago. 

“What could be taking so long?!”Pete exclaimed.”Place was practically empty when I got here. Not like this is a big city ER!”

“Pete blood tests and things take time.”Artie said calmly.

Pete slumped into a nearby gray chair. While he and Myka hadn't always gotten along she was still his best friend. They'd been at the warehouse for two years. Things had been a bit strained since they'd been affected by an artifact and lost their memory of the previous day. They'd woken up in each other's arms in his bed in a hotel in Paris, France naked as the day they'd been born. As their memory had returned it became clear they had sex the relationship had started to tilt. Even though Pete had told Myka that whatever had happened while they were under the spell of Co Co Chanel's experimental love potion perfume what mattered was their friendship and partnership. That they could get through the weirdness. That had been five weeks ago.

“She didn't eat dinner with us last night.”Artie commented breaking the silence.

“Myka picked at her breakfast this morning.”Pete added worriedly.

“See, that's all this is.”Claudia said as she placed a comforting hand on Pete's left shoulder.”She hasn't eaten, combined with travel which screws up your sleep.....”

“Are you here for Myka Bering?”A blond forty something man in a doctor's coat asked briskly entering the room.

“Yes.”Pete replied as they all got to their feet. “How is she?”

“Are you Pete Lattimer?”The doctor inquired.

“Yes, is she alright?”Pete asked his voice rising with worry.

“Agent Bering is awaiting a few more test results but I need Agent Lattimer to come with me.”The doctor stated as he turned on his heel and left.

Pete glanced at Claudia and Artie.

“Go.”Artie urged.

Pete quickly followed the doctor before the man disappeared into the crowd of staff.

********  
Myka felt a shell of herself. She sat up in the hospital bed clutching the thin blanket to her chest. The words the doctor had told her echoed like a broken record in her spinning thoughts. Her world had been turned upside down in the last year since Mrs. Fredric had tossed her into the Warehouse and away from the Secret Service. Now this; how did she deal with this?

_'You're pregnant.'_

All too clearly Myka remembered waking up in Pete Lattimer's arms in his hotel bed in Greece. Her head pounding like the worse hangover she'd ever had or read about. They'd both been naked the sheets tangled around them. The artifact that had whammied them had taken their memory of the last twenty-four hours. It'd come back in pieces and it'd been clear they'd had sex; more than once. Pete had always been irritating, child like at times. Then again he could be steadfast, kind and compassionate. He'd said that their friendship would survive the weirdness that had fallen over them. Myka hoped that was true. She needed him more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: alternate universe/storyline  
notes: Yes I know Univille doesn't have a hospital but for this story it does :)

Pete followed the doctor into Myka's hospital room. His partner sat up in bed her brown eyes wide and stark against her pale skin. There was fear in those eyes. Fear and worry. Swallowing hard Pete sat in the visitor's chair and took Myka's right hand in both of his. It was cold, Pete rubbed it.

“Whatever it is, Mykes we'll get through it.”Pete promised his voice going hoarse.

“Doctor,”Myka began softly. “Can you give us some privacy?”

“I'll check on your other test results.”The doctor confirmed with a nod and left.

“Bet he's a blast at parties.”Pete muttered sarcastically.

“Pete.”Myka called her voice tiny.

He looked back at her and saw tears on her pale face. That scared him. Pete gripped her hand tighter.

“Hey, Mykes. Talk to me. What's going on?”Pete pleaded.

Myka took a deep breath and met his gaze.

“We're going to be parents.”Myka stated softly. “I'm pregnant.”

“Wow.”Pete whispered.

“Yeah.”Myka agreed in a hiccuped tearful voice.”Wow.”

Pete looked at his partner's pale beautiful face trying to sort out the whirlwind of feelings and failed. 

“You're my partner, my best friend.”Pete said in a husky voice after a few shocked moments. “I love you, Myka. Maybe not with hearts and flowers but you're family. I'll stand by you no matter what.”

With another quiet hiccuped sob Myka buried her face against his chest. Pete wrapped her in a tight embrace.  
**********  
“I'd been so afraid it was something else.”Pete said grimly to Myka.

Myka sat on her bed in the B&B looking at her partner as Pete leaned against the closed door. Neither of them had slept much since she'd been released from the hospital twenty-four hours before. She'd had partners before. Both of them had it was the nature of the job. Myka didn't know but suspected it was the wonderful weirdness of the world of the Warehouse that had deepened and strengthened that bond; that friendship. That wonderful weirdness had also created the life inside of her. Myka was still trying to wrap her brain around being a mother. 

“You don't get sick that often.”Pete continued quietly. “You take care of yourself.”

Myka stood and crossed the room to Pete. She wrapped him in a hug and he sighed long and shaky.

“Scared me too waking up in the hospital.”Myka commented.”They were running all kinds of tests. My mind was coming up with all kinds of scenarios but this....Pete this changes both of our lives; forever.”

“In a good way.”Pete responded quietly.

Myka placed a gentle hand on Pete's chest and pushed herself away her vision blurred by tears. She blinked them back and sniffed. Myka pulled her hair away from her face and let it fall as she walked away from her partner.

“I know this has been sudden and we're not together; together.”Pete began hesitantly. “But we need to talk, Myka.”

“I know we do, Pete.”Myka agreed as she reached the foot of the bed.

“The baby.”Pete continued in a tense voice. “Are you going to keep it?”

Myka whirled to face Pete her eyes wide. Her left hand flew to rest on her stomach. She hadn't been able to think more than a day in the future.

“Pete....”Myka began but he interrupted moving forward.

“I know this has shocked both of us.”Pete continued. “You know my Dad died when I was a kid. I want to be a part of this baby's life, Myka. It's your choice; I get that....and...and I'll support you I just want you to know how much I want to be a Dad.”  
**********  
Whoa, where had that come from?Pete thought in surprise as Myka stared at him open mouthed. He'd been married once before that hadn't gone well and neither had brought up children. Some how now with it being Myka and their strong friendship Pete knew they could handle being parents. 

“I know I act like a kid half the time.”Pete stated quietly. “But I know I can....”  
***********  
Myka closed the space between them as Pete continued to babble. As weird as everything was Myka knew she wanted this child too. She placed a gentle hand over his mouth and looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I want this child too.”Myka said softly.

“Really?”Pete asked hopefully.

Myka nodded and Pete swept her into his arms and lifted her off her feet. He swung her gently around in a slow circle. Before she realized what she was doing Myka leaned in and kissed him. After a moment's hesitation Pete's arms came around Myka and he kissed her back. That was like a bucket of ice being dumped on her. Not the kiss itself; that was really good. It made reality come crashing back. Her career, their partnership, the Secret Service regs, the warehouse....Myka broke the kiss. Pete looked at her breathing hard eyes wide. Myka stumbled and stepped back.

“Myka?”Pete asked concerned as he reached for her.

Myka avoided him and left needing to be alone. Her world was turning upside down once more and she was at a complete loss as to what to do.

****  
Pete followed his partner into the hall but let her go. He was still reeling from the kiss. Not to mention the fact that he was going to be a father. Pete felt his knees go weak and he moved to the stairs and quickly sat down on the top step. He heard the back door of the B&B open and shut. Almost at the same time a car pulled into the drive. Pete recognized the sound of Artie's engine. Myka had told everyone the news before she was released. Artie was alone when he entered the B&B. The older man's arms were full of folders and his coat was slung over his right arm and his black bag was dangling from his left hand as he kicked the door shut behind him. Artie was talking to himself as he often did as he crossed the foyer. Then he seemed to notice Pete and stopped backtracking to the stairs looking up.

“You alright?”Artie asked quietly.

Pete shook his head.

“There's a fresh batch of cookies in the kitchen.”Artie suggested.

Pete got to his feet and followed Artie to the kitchen. No matter how bad he felt he never turned down a fresh batch of cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: alternate universe/storyline  
notes: Yes I know Univille doesn't have a hospital but for this story it does :)

When Myka didn't show for dinner Pete excused himself and went to find her. He told the others to go ahead and eat that he'd grab something later. He found his partner in the screened in gazebo at the back of the side yard of the B&B. The white gazebo sat just at the curve where the backyard began. Pete had often wondered if it was some kind of Warehouse magic that kept the yard and landscaping so beautiful considering they were in South Dakota.   
Myka was curled up on the bench her back to the left corner. She held her Secret Service badge in her hands. Her face was still pale and her eyes red rimmed. Pete knocked lightly on the door frame not wanting to startle her. 

“I just told Dickerson.”Myka explained bypassing any greeting.

Pete winced as he stepped into the gazebo and closed the screen door behind him.

“I know he's not our supervisor any longer.”Myka continued quietly. “But he's.....”

“A link to our old normal lives.”Pete finished softly. “What'd he say?”

“Congratulations.”Myka replied with a brief smile. “To both of us.”

“Ah.”Pete said not knowing what else to say.

Myka drew her knees to her chest moving further into the corner. She rested her chin on her knees the badge dangling from her right hand. Pete looked at it and then back at his partner.

“Came looking for you because you missed dinner.”Pete stated breaking the silence a few minutes later. “And you didn't eat much breakfast.”

“Pregnancy and food don't always go well together.”Myka countered.

“We can find you some broth or soup or.....”Pete suggested.

“Stop.”Myka interjected.

“No.”Pete fought back. “You're eating for two. You need your strength, Myk...”

“I know, Pete, I know.”Myka interrupted. “Things are just changing so fast.”

Pete scooted closer and pulled Myka into an embrace. He was surprised when she didn't resist. They sat in silence for several minutes. 

“I know you think I'm an idoit that goofs around too much.”Pete began solemnly.

“Pete....”Myka protested.

“I do it to break the tension,”Pete continued. “But you are right I can give five year olds a bad name some days.”

“Maybe ten year olds.”Myka countered with a weak smile.

Pete's heart soared seeing that smile. They both laughed.

“Seriously.”Pete sobered and pulled back so he could see Myka's face. “I promise I have your back through this and after. Don't be afraid to lean on me. You don't have to be strong all the time, Myka.”  
*****  
Myka was emotionally drained. She reached up and placed her right hand against Pete's right cheek. He folded her in his embrace once more and she sank into it. Myka wanted to soak up as much as his strength as she could. Myka felt raw and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She liked things planned out and everything ahead of her was unknown and a bit scary.

“Will you follow my plan for tonight and not fight me?”Pete asked softly.

Myka looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You're getting at least eight hours of sleep.”Pete implored. “And I'm bringing you some soup. Deal?”

“Deal.”Myka smiled. “But you are not carrying me.”

Myka put her badge back in her pocket and stood. Pete rose to his feet and they walked back into the B&B.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: Steve will not be in this AU. Macpherson will pop in at some point. HG may or may not depending on where the story arch goes.

It was two days before Myka received a visit from Mrs. Fredrics. She'd been expecting and dreading it. Knowing it most likely would mean Pete being assigned a new partner. Even worse it could mean Myka being transferred out of the Warehouse and back into normal Secret Service work most likely desk duty. It was early afternoon and Myka went down to the kitchen to see if there was something for lunch she could handle. The older woman was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Myka nearly dropped the coffee mug of soup she was carrying. As always there was no warning.

“Agent Bering.”Mrs. Fredrics greeted not smiling.

“Mrs. Fredrics.”Myka responded as she cleared her throat. “How are you?”

“I am well.”The warehouse caretaker replied. “You look a bit pale which is normal for a woman who's expecting.”

Crap. Myka sighed and sat down in a chair kiddy corner from the sofa. She'd known that there was no getting anything past the older woman. That she probably knew before Pete had. Myka set down the coffee mug on a small table.

“Am I being reassigned?”Myka asked softly.

“Do you wish to be?”Mrs. Fredrics asked with a tilt of her head.

“No, but I know regs and....”Myka began.

“You were affected by an artifact both you and Pete and the pregnancy was the result.”Mrs. Fredrics surmised gently. “The Warehouse is a separate world from other federal agencies.”

“And?”Myka asked trying to keep hope out of her voice.

“I chose you for a reason, Myka.”Mrs. Fredrics continued. “You are needed here.”

“Secret service has regs and Pete and I violated about......”Myka replied worriedly.

“You were impacted by an artifact.”Mrs. Fredrics interrupted firmly. “We have contingency plans for that. We will be bringing in more help for Artie and Pete as you will no longer be in the field.....”

Myka couldn't help it. She sprang to her feet and wrapped the warehouse caretaker in a hug.

“Thank you.”Myka whispered.

“You are welcome.”The older woman replied.

*********  
Two weeks went by and life went on in the warehouse. Pete found himself breaking in a new partner. Agent Matt Paulin was as much as a tech geek as Claudia but the blond thirty something with glasses was also built like a linebacker. The CIA agent fit right in with the warehouse family. Though Pete was still adjusting to not doing missions with Myka. He was grateful she was safe in the warehouse and not in the field but he still missed her at his side. 

Now on a thursday night Pete returned to the B&B late; nearly midnight. He yawned as he trudged down the hall to his room. Pete was nearly toppled by Myka as she raced across from her room to the bathroom and shut the door. Pete dropped his bag by the door of his room and followed lightly tapping on the bathroom door.

“Myka, you alright?”Pete asked with concern.

He'd been reading up on pregnancy. Pete had of course known before about morning sickness. However, seeing the affect it was having on his partner was a different thing. Pete was about to knock again when he heard a crash and a thud. 

“Myka!”Pete called alarm in his voice now.

No response came. Pete was relieved to find the bathroom door unlocked. He quickly entered to find Myka sprawled on the white penny tiled floor. 

“Oh no.”Pete whispered as he crouched next to Myka.

Pete felt for a pulse and found a strong one. Myka's breathing seemed normal. She was pale. Pete hoped it was just another fainting spell. He lightly tapped her right cheek.

“Myka? Can you hear me? Mykes?”Pete called.

“What happened?!”Leena asked worriedly from the door.

“Fainted, I think.”Pete explained not looking away from Myka. “I heard a crash and found her on the floor.”

“Let's get her to her room.”Lena suggested anxiously.

Pete gently scooped Myka into his arms and carried her the short distance to her room. He placed Myka on the bed checking her pulse and breathing once more. He wasn't getting a vibe which he took as a good sign.

“I'll get some water.”Lena said as she left.

Pete rested his left hand on Myka's left cheek. 

“Come on, Myka, let me see those beautiful brown eyes.”Pete called once more.

A few more seconds passed and Myka came around her eye lids fluttering.

“There she is.”Pete said with relief.

“Pete, you're home.”Myka responded then realized where she was. “What happened?”

“You fainted again.”Pete explained. “You feel okay otherwise?”

“Had morning sickness a few minutes ago.”Myka replied softly. “Seems to have passed.”

“You're going to give me gray hair.”Pete admonished quietly

“Sorry, thought I had a handle on the morning sickness.”Myka commented quietly.

Lena returned and handed Myka the glass of water.

“Good to see you awake.”The B&B owner stated with a smile.

“Guess this pregnancy is taking me a bit to get used to.”Myka responded with a weak smile. 

“Glad you're okay. I'll let you get some rest.”Lena said as she headed to the door and opened it. “Good night.”

“Good night.”Myka said.

“Night, Leena and thanks.”Pete added.

Their friend nodded and left closing the door behind.  
*******

Leena paused as she entered her room and tried to clear her head. She'd read Myka's aura and the energy she saw had her thoughts spinning. Lena had never seen a reading like it. Granted she'd only done a few on pregnant friends but what she saw wasn't just the entangled lifeforce of Myka and the unborn child. 

Not knowing if what she saw was dangerous or not Leena decided to do some more research in the morning. Best to have all the facts before she worried everyone. Even as Lena fell asleep she couldn't shake the feeling of dread.  
****  
Pete yawned and stood. He saw Myka's eyelids drift close and then open again. Pete smiled and reached over and shut the light on the nightstand off.

“Get some sleep, Mykes.”Pete said gently.

This pregnancy was a new road for them; new territory. They were still trying to define who they were. With this child they'd always be family. They were friends, partners that bond would always be there too. Pete felt a wave of tenderness for the woman on the bed and he reached down and brushed Myka's dark hair away from her face. Myka reached up and caught Pete's hand when he straightened. 

“Can, you stay?”Myka asked softly. “Just until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah.”Pete agreed.

“Thank you.”Myka acknowledged quietly.

Pete broke her grasp and stepped away. He kicked off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed. He slid underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around Myka drawing her close. Pete felt Myka place her hands over his.

“I can hear those wheels turning.”Pete said. “What are you thinking?”

“Just a little bit overwhelmed, I guess.”Myka replied her voice just above a whisper. “And scared.”

“I am too.”Pete admitted softly. “But we'll get through this. We'll be alright and this kid is going to be kick ass awesome.”

Myka laughed and Pete smiled at the sound. A shot time later Pete heard Myka's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. To Pete's surprise he found it emotionally hard to leave Myka's bed and go to his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU  
notes and summary: See part one

The next day Leena went to Artie with her concerns. She found him in the warehouse office sitting at the computer. The area was empty for which Lena was grateful. She had come before traditional work hours hoping to catch the warehouse agent before everyone else arrived. 

“Artie.”Leena greeted.

“Morning, Leena.”Artie said without looking up. 

“I need to talk to you.”Leena began quietly.

Her tone got the older man's attention and Artie turned. Leena saw the worry and read the fear in his aura.

“What is it?”Artie asked anxiously.

Leena pulled a chair over and sat down.

“I did a reading on Myka.”Leena reported grimly meeting Artie's gaze. “It's worrying.”

“How so?”Artie inquired.

“There's dark colors.”Lena explained her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “It made me uneasy.”

“Is something wrong with the baby?”Artie asked with concern.

“I don't know but this is more than Myka being worried about the future.”Leena continued. “They were both compromised by an artifact. It wasn't a harmful artifact but love potions can also have an ugly side and this one was experimental.”

“Understood.”Artie acknowledged quietly. “With Myka out of the field we'll be able to keep close tabs on her.”

“We need to tell Pete and Myka.”Lena insisted.

Artie shook his head

“They're both anxious enough, Leena.”Artie protested.

“You know they'll want all the information they can get.”Leena pointed out.

“Alright.”Artie agreed reluctantly. “We'll tell them.”

******  
“Morning, how are you feeling?”Pete asked as Myka came down the stairs into the living room.

“Headache, nausea.”Myka replied with a weak smile. “Normal.”

Acting on instinct Pete stood walked from the sofa and drew his partner into an embrace. Myka rested her head on his chest. Pete kissed her softly on the forehead.  
*****  
Myka wasn't sure where she and Pete were going with their relationship. Falling asleep next to him the night before had felt natural; right. Sure they'd be parents and friends. However, maybe it was hormones but now in Pete's arms Myka felt a spark. She looked up and met her partners gaze and then captured his lips with hers. After a moment's hesitation Pete deepened the kiss. Myka reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. A clearing throat and a cough interrupted the moment. Blushing Myka looked up to see Claudia in the doorway of the living room.

“Sorry.”The youth apologized. “But Artie wants to see both of you at the Warehouse.”

“Okay, we're on our way.”Myka replied as she stepped away from Pete.

*******  
As they left the B&B Pete felt a vibe and he swore softly. Things were complicated enough right now that they didn't need a vibe thrown into the mix. The fact that this vibe coincided with Artie's summons made Pete's stomach knot.

All he wanted to think about was the kiss he and Myka had just shared. The chemistry that was forming between them. How the further into the pregnancy Myka went the more Pete wanted to pull her out of the Warehouse and put her somewhere safe. The thought of anything happening to Myka or their unborn child caused cold bitter fear to wash over Pete. Nothing scared him more than losing her. Amazing how fast life could change.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“I need to tell you.”Pete said as they parked outside the warehouse and got out of the SUV. “I have a vibe.”

“Maybe they're sending me away after all.”Myka worried as she paused in front of the SUV looking at the warehouse.

Pete placed his right arm around Myka's shoulders drawing her close.

“I won't let that happen, Mykes. We're a packaged deal.”Pete promised softly. “Where you go, I go.”

Myka reached up and lightly touched Pete's left cheek and smiled briefly. He captured that hand with his and led her towards the warehouse.

“Come on. “Pete urged.

Hand in hand they walked through the door and into the warehouse.

*******  
Myka was surprised to find Leena sitting near Artie's desk when they came in. Artie turned from the computer and stood. He motioned to the two chairs wedged into the small area.

“Please, sit both of you.”Artie said.

“I've got a vibe, Artie.”Pete said as he remained standing having let go of Myka's hand. “And I don't like either of the looks on your faces. You're not shipping Myka off somewhere! She and I are....”

“Pete, take a breath.”Artie ordered as he sat down. “Myka's not going anywhere but this does concern her.”

Myka felt cold fear wash up her spine and her face pale.

“What is it?”Myka asked worriedly.

“Your aura is different.”Leena explained her voice tense.

“Of course it's different; she's pregnant.”Pete protested.

“It's more than that.”Leena continued. “There's quite a bit of dark color.”

“Your pregnancy was affected by an artifact.”Artie interjected gently.

“The doctor says everything is normal.”Myka heard herself say.

Her ears were ringing and her head spinning. It was sheer force of will that kept Myka from fainting again. Glancing down Myka realized her hands were laid protectively over her stomach.

“Are the Regents concerned that the baby......”Myka couldn't finish.

The child that had surprised both she and Pete had come to mean so much to both of them. If anything was wrong Myka didn't know how she'd handle it.   
******

“The Regents are not going anywhere near her!”Pete thundered moving so he was between Artie and Myka.

“Pete.”Artie began holding up a calming hand.

Glancing at his partner Pete saw how pale Myka was. He dropped into the chair next to her. Reaching out for Myka's right hand Pete started to take her pulse.

“Myka? You alright?”Pete asked worriedly.

“Leena, get some water.”Artie ordered as he leaned forward.

“I'm alright.”Myka insisted in a shaky tone as she broke Pete's grasp. “Artie, level with me are the Regents coming?”

“Everyone calm down.”Artie replied as Leena returned with the water. “Right now this is between the four of us. The Regents and Mrs Fredrics aren't aware. Myka there hasn't been a circumstance quite like yours in the history of the warehouse.”

“What does that mean?”Pete demanded his voice hoarse with emotion.

“That we'll take care of our own.”Artie responded. “We'll keep a close watch on Myka as her pregnancy progresses. This may be nothing.”

“I don't get vibes on nothing.”Pete muttered as he raked a hand through his hair.

Myka reached over and squeezed his free hand. Pete squeezed hers back. He could feel it trembling and Pete covered it with his own.

“Is...is what you're sensing dangerous to the baby?”Pete asked Leena

“I don't know.”Leena replied with a shake of her head.

“We'll figure this out.”Artie stated firmly. “It's what we do. I just wanted you to be aware so we can move forward.”  
******  
“Okay.”Myka agreed as she rested her head on Pete's shoulder.

Myka felt how rigid Pete's body was. She could feel the tension and worry. Myka nestled closer to her partner as if that small movement would help calm him. Though how she could calm him when she wasn't calm herself.

'I don't get vibes on nothing.'

Pete's words echoed through Myka's troubled thoughts. She felt herself shiver.

“Mykes, I'm taking you back to the B&B. You didn't get breakfast; you need rest.”Pete said softly.

Myka straightened and shook her head.

“I'll eat something here.”Myka protested.

“Myka.”Pete replied as he caught her right hand in his.

“I need to keep busy, Pete.”Myka insisted.

“We'll continue to do research; for now all we can do is get on with our day.”Artie stated turning back to the computer.

“Okay.”Pete acknowledged reluctantly. “I'll be back; need to get some air.”

Myka watched her partner leave. As much as his vibes had helped them in the past Myka knew this one was hitting too close to home. They both needed answers and for the time being they could only wait and pray. Wait and pray and do what warehouse agents do best; figure things out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Three weeks had passed since Leena had voiced her concerns about Myka's aura. Myka had just started to hope that it'd been a Warehouse fluke. Then the dreams had started. The worst of it was Myka wasn't remembering them. Plus she'd never sleep walked a day in her life until these dreams had started. She'd had two so far. One she'd woken up in Pete's bed startling him. The second she'd found herself in the kitchen. Pete had joked that perhaps her subconscious had wanted a midnight snack. 

Now as the bed and breakfast became quieter and the other agents turned in for the night. Myka decided to sleep in a pair of grey sweats and a black Colorado t-shirt. The morning sickness had thankfully started to subside. It was still there but not as frequent maybe twice a day. Myka's baby bump was showing more now. Myka gently rested her right hand on top of her unborn child as she padded barefoot to Pete's room and knocked. He opened the door and Myka saw the instant concern and worry cross his face as he found her on his 'doorstep'.

“You okay, Mykes?”Pete asked softly.

Myka twisted the bottom edge of her t-shirt nervously in her hands.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”Myka asked meeting his gaze. “Just to sleep.....if I have another dream...”

“Yeah, of course.”Pete replied as he stepped back. “My casa your casa.”

Myka smiled at him. They finished getting ready for bed. Pete crawled into bed and reached for the light but Myka hesitated moving to look out the window.

“What if these dreams get worse, Pete?”Myka asked breaking the silence.

“Don't drive yourself crazy with what if's.”Pete countered. “I haven't had a vibe in weeks. If this was more than pregnancy sleep walking.....”

Myka turned the light off and sat on the bed.

“ I need you to promise me something.”Myka began softly.

Pete trailed a hand down Myka's right arm.

“Anything.”Pete replied seriously.

*****  
Pete was worried about the dreams. With the Warehouse being the Warehouse and with what Leena was questioning about Myka's aura to have these dreams pop up had Pete more than a little concerned. But he saw the stress the dreams were putting Myka under so he tried to hide his worry. Hoping his outward calm would sooth his partner. 

“I'm afraid my sleep walking could escalate.”Myka continued. “If it does....”

“Myka we don't know that.”Pete protested as he sat up and moved closer to her.

“Promise me you'll protect the baby.”Myka pleaded her voice catching. “If I get somewhere.....”

Pete gripped her hands in his.

“You're a packaged deal, Mykes. I'm protecting both of you. No argument.”Pete said firmly.

**********  
Tears pricked Myka's eyes and she blinked them away. Pregnancy's hormones were a real thing and flared up at odd times. Though now Myka wasn't sure she could blame the tears fully on the hormones. She shook her head.

“Pete.”Myka protested.

“No, you're not pulling the noble card on me.”Pete argued. “If these dreams are something we'll deal with it; together.”

Myka felt her resolve crumble and she slid beneath the covers. She felt Pete shift closer and then his arms were around her waist. A smile tugged at Myka's lips as she felt Pete pull her close. She didn't fight him. Not tonight.

“You're going to be a wonderful father.”Myka commented softly.

“Only with you with me, Mykes.”Pete replied his voice barely above a whisper. “I can't do this alone.”

It was a long time before Myka fell asleep.  
********  
The next forty eight hours were without dreams. To Myka's relief she woke up in bed each morning as normal. Plus she'd had plenty of work to keep her busy. Pete and his new partner had been on a short assignment to Dallas. Myka had been relieved to hear they had been successful and would be home soon. Maybe even by supper. Perhaps it was the nesting part of pregnancy but Myka found herself looking forward to the 'family' meals more and more. Everyone around the table sometimes arguing sometimes laughing. Finishing her work for the day Myka shut her laptop left it on the desk and followed Claudia out of the warehouse office.

*******  
Pete had done a lot of thinking while they were traveling both to and from Dallas. The farther Myka got in her pregnancy the more tangled Pete's emotions got. One thing had become clear the closer to home he'd gotten. Pete had to figure out what his feelings were for his partner. It was the only fair thing; for both of them.

********  
A chaotic hysterical game of charades had followed dinner that night. The winning team had been Pete and Claudia. Myka packed away the game as the group dispersed and went upstairs. Pete had taken the cups and mugs the group had used for various after dinner drinks into the kitchen and washed them. Myka heard the door as he stepped back into the living room. Just as Myka turned to face her partner Myka felt the oddest sensation and gasped, Pete was at her side in two long strides eyes filled with worry.

“Mykes?”Pete asked anxiously.

Myka remained still trying to identify what had happened. Pete's right hand gripped Myka's right arm so tightly she knew he was afraid she'd faint. The sensation happened again and Myka's eyes widened in wonder as she identified it. From the research she'd done Myka knew she was far enough along for this milestone. Myka lightly placed her free hand on her baby bump and was rewarded.

“Oh.”Myka breathed.

The baby had moved. All the books had informed Myka it would feel like butterfly wings. That description was very apt. She felt slightly light headed.

“Myka!”Pete demanded in a tight worried tone. “Talk to me; what's....”

Myka grabbed Pete's free hand and placed it near hers. A few seconds passed and Myka thought the milestone had passed. That Pete wouldn't get to experience it then she felt the butterfly wings once more and smiled.

“Did you feel that?”Myka exclaimed happily.

Pete dropped to his knees his hand never losing contact from the baby bump. When he looked up at Myka her heart swelled by the love and wonder she saw on her partner's face.

“Was that?”Pete asked his voice catching. “The baby?”

“Yes.”Myka replied her voice suddenly tearful.

“Wow.”Pete said quietly.

“Guess the little one wanted to say hello.”Myka replied her voice hoarse with emotion.

“Hello, little one.”Pete whispered his hand still on Myka's stomach.

Happy tears streaked down Myka's face. She didn't stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Off Kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: alternate universe/storyline

Three days after Myka and Pete had felt the baby move Myka had almost convinced herself that things were normal. Well as normal as Warehouse life was. She hadn't had any dreams and there hadn't been any more sleep walking. Myka should've known better.  
That night she woke up alone on a dark two lane road miles from anything. She was in her pjs and barefoot. It was raining and the wind was picking up. There was only a crescent moon not enough light to see by. Myka desperately felt her pockets praying that her sleep walking self had grabbed her cell phone or a Farnsworth; no luck. She fought down panic. Worry and stress would do no good. Yet Myka found she couldn't help it. All she could see was darkness and rain. The wind whipped at her hair. Myka had no idea where she was.  
*****  
A strong vibe shook Pete out of a dead sleep. Problem was he was on an airplane somewhere over Idaho. He and Paulin had spent the last two days in a small town north of Boise. They'd successfully retrieved the artifact and were headed home.  
This vibe was so strong Pete hadn't felt anything close to this scale. His heart was racing, his breathing labored and his skin felt clammy. Next to him Matt stirred in his seat blinking sleepily at his partner. Then became instantly alert when he saw Pete's face.

“What is it?”Paulin asked anxiously.

“Vibe.”Pete bit out.

“The plane?”Matt inquired nervously glancing around at the half full cabin of sleeping passengers.

Pete shook his head. This vibe was about Myka and he was too damn far away to do anything. He grabbed the Farnsworth and opened it. The screen clicked on, filled with static and then shut down. Pete swore glancing out the plane's window and saw rain pelting the windows. 

“Lattimer?”Paulin called. “Talk to me what's wrong?”

“Myka.”Pete replied through clenched teeth as he vaulted to his feet. 

Taking out his badge Pete ran for the cockpit. He might not be able to make the plane faster but he was going to commandeer the radio. He had to get a hold of Artie or Mrs. Fredrics. Pete needed to know Myka and the baby were alright. He had a sinking feeling that no matter what action he took; it'd be too late.  
*****  
Artie had gone to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Sometimes toast and hot tea helped him sleep. Now at the top of the stairs of the B&B Artie was headed back to his room. He stepped in turned towards the nightstand and nearly dropped the tea cup. Mrs. Fredrics was standing by the window. He saw her reflection in the mirror as he had leaned down to put the plate on the nightstand and straightened. The mirror was above a small dresser near the nightstand. Trying to catch his breath Artie placed his free hand on his chest.

“I really wish you wouldn't.....”Artie began.

“I just had a call from Pete via air traffic control.”Mrs Fredrics interrupted grimly.

“How did he; never mind....what's going on?”Artie asked worriedly setting down the teacup on the nightstand.

“Agent Lattimer had a vibe about Agent Bering.”Mrs Fredrics explained as she moved away from the window. “I have confirmed his suspicions. Myka is no longer at the B&B or on the grounds. All vehicles are accounted for.”

“Oh no.”Artie said softly.

“Now are you going to tell me about her dreams and sleepwalking?”Mrs. Fredrics asked. “I have a search started.

Artie nodded and began to tell about Leena's theory of Myka's aura and what had been happening to his agent.  
********  
Pete paced the plane up and down the aisle. Getting a hold of Mrs Fredrics hadn't eased his worry. A flight attendant approached him.

“Agent Lattimer there's a radio call for you.”The blonde informed.

Pete nearly dove into the cockpit. The co-pilot handed him the radio mik.

“This is Agent Lattimer.”Pete stated.

“Pete, it's Artie.”Nelson's familiar voice replied. “I just wanted you to know we have everything under control here. Mrs. Fredrics is....”

“Myka's missing; isn't she?”Pete demanded his voice tight.  
“Yes, we've confirmed she's not in any of the normal places.”Artie replied grimly. “Mrs. Fredrics is coordinating the search.”

Ignoring the curious looks from the pilot and co-pilot Pete spoke into the radio.

“You have to find her, Artie.”Pete pleaded. “Something's wrong, really wrong.”

“I know, Pete.”Artie acknowledged softly. “We're doing everything we can. I'll update you as soon as I have news.Nelson out.”

Still gripping the mik Pete stared out the plane's windshield. Rain lashed at the glass and Pete could feel the wind that buffeted the plane. /Hang in there, Myka. I'm almost home. I'll find you. Just hang in there./  
******  
Myka had been walking for awhile. How long she couldn't estimate. Half an hour? Two hours? She was drenched and shivering. Suddenly car headlights illuminated the area from the opposite direction. Myka called out for help waving her hands. The car stopped and Myka ran to it.

“Thank you for stopping I....”Myka began.

The sight of a revolver pointing out the window stopped Myka. She stared at the dark haired man in the driver's seat. Myka recognized the former Warehouse agent and her blood went cold. 

“James MacPherson.”Myka stated trying to catch her breath and control her fear. “You're behind this.”

Myka didn't know how but it made an impossible logic. It was known that MacPherson had artifacts that should be in the Warehouse.

“You were always the smartest of the lot.”James replied with a smile. “Get in; we're going for a ride.”

Myka's hands instinctively covered her baby bump. Macpherson unlocked the rear door of the black SUV. 

“I won't ask nicely again.”MacPherson warned waving the gun towards the open door. “Get in.”

Myka had no choice. She got in the SUV and MacPherson drove into the rain soaked night.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the lack of updates. I will try to do better. :)

Title: Off kilter  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Pete was never so happy to be off a plane as he was that night. It killed him they still had the drive to the warehouse. Fortunately the time from the airport had been cut since Mrs Fredrics had arranged a helicopter for them. On the ride to the warehouse Pete had tried to calm his swirling emotions. However the report they'd received enroute from Artie did not ease his fears.

They had no leads. Pete stared out the helicopter window at the rain that continued. The wind hadn't let up much either. Each increased the knot of fear in Pete's stomach. If Myka had sleepwalked she wouldn't have had much clothing on probably no shoes. If she'd slipped and fallen......the thought of Myka laying in the dark, hurt....

“What if she wasn't sleepwalking?”Matt wondered over the headset. “What if this is a kidnapping?”

“Would explain why we havne't found her.”Pete replied in a hoarse voice filled with dread. “Myka wouldn't have put the baby at risk fighting off an attacker.....”

“That's why your vibe was so strong.”Matt concluded grimly.

Pete ran his hands over his face. It made an awful kind of sense. Depending on the method of kidnapping there wouldn't be signs of a struggle. If the bastard had hurt Myka or the baby Pete didn't know how he'd react. Pete's farnsworth sounded and he yanked the device out of his coat pocket He was relieved to see Artie.

“Artie, listen.”Pete began hurriedly. “Matt's got a good theory he thinks Myka's been.....”

“Kidnapped.”Artie interupted solmenly. “I'm sorry Pete we just got confirmation.”

**********

The chopper touched down on the front lawn of the B&B. Finally the blades stopped and the chopper settled. Pete flung the door open and ran for the front door. The rain hadn't let up and Paulin slid in the mud trying to keep up. Pete opened the door and barreled into the hall. Artie and Mrs. Fredrics were waiting.

“Let's have a seat.”Artie suggested walking to the living room.

Standing there dripping wet Pete knew that if he was sitting or standing the answer Artie had wouldn't be any different.

“Just tell me, Artie.”Pete replied grimly. “Who has her? Who has Myka?”

Squaring his shoulders Artie turned.

“Macpherson.”Artie explained in a quiet tone.

“Oh God.”Pete whispered as he slumped back against the doorframe.

“Who's Macpherson?”Matt asked anxiously.

“Nearly destroyed the warehouse and tried to kill Artie.”Pete replied numbly.

“Technically he did more than try.”Artie stated grimly. “Let's sit there's lots to talk about.”

*******

Myka felt nauseous and light headed. She knew it was stress and she hadn't eaten much the day before. Myka had a headache that had made food unappealing. Now that headache was coming back as well. They'd been driving for hours; the sun was coming up. Macpherson had stopped briefly to take pictures of her tied and gagged. He'd stepped out of the car to make a phone call. She didn't know if that was to Artie asking for whatever ransom he wanted. Myka shivered.

Her hair had dried but was still a tangled mess. Myka's clothes were damp and she was so tired. She felt the baby move and placed a hand over her baby bump.

“It'll be alright, little one.”Myka said softly. “We'll be back with Daddy soon.”

Myka knew one thing for certain that Pete was coming for her. She just had to hold it together and stay strong until he found her. Myka knew with Macpherson involved that wasn't going to be easy.

*******

Pete stared at the picture. It'd been blown up to an 8x10. Myka was wet, scared, tied and gagged. He was glad now to be sitting on the sofa in the living room. He felt pale and shaky. Pete was going to kill Macpherson; just for the fact that he'd put the fear in Myka's brown eyes.

“Pete.”Artie called.

Pete knew the others had been talking for the past few minutes. He hadn't been able to concentrate on the conversation. Not when he'd seen the picture. His family was in danger and Pete didn't know where to look. He had to find Myka; he had to bring her home.

“Pete.”Artie said once more.

“What does he want?”Pete asked his voice trembling.

Pete knew his boss had already told him. However, his thoughts were spinning so fast right now that Pete couldn't remember. Artie sat down next to Pete on the sofa. Dimly Pete was aware of the others leaving the room. He swallowed hard and tried to pull himself together. Myka and their unborn child needed him.

“James wants access to the Bronze sector. Or to have us unfreeze one occupant of the Bronze sector.”Artie explained gravely.

“The Regents won't allow that.”Pete said furiously as he stood nearly vaulting off the sofa and began to pace. “The Bronze sector is the badest of the bad. Artie, Myka needs us....I....”

“Pete, take a breath.”Artie cautioned. “You won't be any help to her if you don't calm down.”

Pete walked over to the fireplace and rested the forearm of his right arm against the mantle. His left hand still clutched the picture of Myka. He closed his eyes and took a deep steading breath and let it out slowly. Artie was right, but regaining calm was easier said than done.

“If the Regents won't negotiate I'm going after MacPherson on my own.”Pete stated quietly.

“Pete.”Artie began.

“She's my family, Artie.”Pete replied meeting his boss's gaze.

“No, she's warehouse family and we've got a plan, Pete.”Artie stated as he stood. “I won't let James win on this one. Myka's coming home.”


End file.
